Talk:Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki
Alvin is back? After 4 years since the episode 8, Alvin-Eathworm with the help of a friend, a totally remade the first scene of the first episode! Enjoy: http://rukaisho.deviantart.com/art/Sprite-animation-practice-SMBZ-ep-1-remake-405291459 Spin offs Would it be possible to put in articles about SMBZ spin-offs, like Nintegaball GT and Mega Sonic Bros. AF? Nintendoman01 talk, 9:07, 29 May 2009--Smijes08 01:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :Not articles, but mentions are fine. DarknessLord 17:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree because I put a disscussion up called the future and posted a comment on remakes and continuations 08:46, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ??? Is SMBZ canceled? I mean, the offical website does not work at all, and the archive has been cleaned out? Littlmiget123 19:08, December 20, 2009 (UTC) No, SMBZ is still working. Alvin is still creating the episodes, so don't worry. Sacorguy79 21:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Im planning on giving Alvin the Axem White sprite when me & Mecha make it, but we r not giving the Giga form however, Axem White is the new member incase u r wondering guys, he is the polar opposite of Axem Black, an emo SuperYaridovich999 19:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Who the heck has been vandalising these pages? All I'm getting is what appears to be a fan-fic of episode 11 and a message saying: "Sacroguy was here"? Jackleton 22:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Jackleton Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! So people like me, SuperSilver, Ire Flowa and the Guy who made his forums cant edit nothing, im cheesed off Would you rather spend about an hour undoing revisions by a vandal that keeps spamming and there are no Admins around? I'll have to give a 21:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 I'll try to do tht, i have Microsoft Word, i could copy and paste the stuff, then when he strikes, i copy and paste thm onto the wiki Somehow the Front page is unlocked on the iPhone. I'm-a-Mario! Let-a Fu--!!!!!!! 21:26, July 15, 2011 (UTC) So Many Fans Have been Pranked on Youtube. 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) The Polls So how is everybody liking the Poll of the Month? I saw how hundreds of people voted on January's! 550+ voted!Moon the Hedgehog's is higher than Frieza's!! 18:11, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, well it was amjor topic. This new one you added about the villians should get the party going again. I'll have to give a 18:22, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 why is the Koopa Bros on it, they are in the Koopa Troop Why? I put Koopa Bros. in it, and they're part of the Koopa Troop. I put the Axem Rangers in and they're part of the Smithy Gang. But for one reason: they're gangs. It doesn't matter if they're their own group, or if they're a subsidiary, it just has to be gang. Call me Moon-san, I'll the articles. 08:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) The poll needs changing. *Squeal* All hail the Pigmask Army 08:44, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Just so you'd know, on this month's poll, I added a joke note that says "Unless you are a believer of the Apocalypse...". It's not meant to be taken seriously, it's just a joke. I'll have to give a 12:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 We need a new poll. HEY! GET OFF OF MY PROFILE PAGE! IT"S A 40 DOLLAR VALUE! 17:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I got an idea for a new poll: Who wants a Nintendo 3DS. Yes or No. I'm-a-Mario! Let-a Fu--!!!!!!! 00:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) The poll is messed up. I'm-a-Mario! Let-a Fu--!!!!!!! 01:06, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm well aware that it's mesed up, but there's nothing I can do about it to fix it. It seems perfectly fine in edit mode. I'll have to give a 12:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC)Sacorguy79 Go into Source mode. You'll be able to fix the poll from there. I can't think of a 01:35, July 4, 2011 (UTC) To fix the poll go into source mode and put below the last question of the poll. I can't think of a 21:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I've got an idea for a poll. What's your favourite Episode? I can't think of a 01:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) My new website I have a new website it was predicted that smbz was going to end so not only to avenge it but to honor it i made the new website It www.megalast.webs.com revolves around the two characters mario and sonic but there are and will be other subjects.you can even suggest them in the suggesting forums infact here are the main pages to go to.this page will be updated weekly. http://megalast.webs.com/apps/forums/ http://megalast.webs.com/apps/videos/ have fun on the site and check the news page all day http://smbz.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros._Z_Real,_Genuine,_Quality_Conclusion..._Finally! The series is going to be finished professionally finally! :) My spinoff/continuation This is for my spinnoff/ continuation in the disscussion the future, and spinoffs and remakes and continuations 09:30, January 24, 2015 (UTC) That's great (power 3, 3, 3, half life 3 confirmed) Does anyone else have a fan sereis. 09:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Characters Section Should we change the characters to feature only main characters? I think we should also make new buttons for the characters featured on it. We are the Ginyu Force! (talk) 23:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :Since we have a section for episodes of both the 2006 and reboot, I think we can also have one for 2006 and reboot characters. If we do make a new section for reboot characters, I agree that new images (preferably from the reboot series itself) should be used. --LevenThumps (talk) 02:29, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I see what I can do. We are the Ginyu Force! (talk) 21:19, January 11, 2016 (UTC) New Banners Issue Could whoever made the new banners edit them so that the centre part is in line with the left and right sides? It doesn't have the wave effect it was intended to have, and looks out of shape as a result. The text in the first two banners is too large. Knock it down a size. The images for Sonic and Shadow are also too large in comparison to Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. Sorry for any inconvinience. Captain of the Thousand Beasts - Kaidovich9X (talk) 04:07, June 26, 2016 (UTC)